Weapons
This is a list of the Weapons used in the series so far. *Chu's weapons are considered the best because of the quality of the materials used and their expertise in metallurgy. Glaive ;''List of Glaive Users'' *A versatile and heavy pole-arm that can be used for both slashing and stabbing. *Alongside the sword, this is one of the most predominantly used weapons in manga and is used by foot soldiers, cavalry officers, and generals alike. *Hou Ken is considered the strongest glaive user with a (Stat Strength of 100).  Notable Glaives Spear/Javelin ;''List of Spear Users'' *A pole-arm designed with emphasis on stabbing and range. *Earl Shi is said to be Wei's best spear wielder. * War Chariots and infantry can launch Javelins at their targets. Pike/Lance *Essentially a long and heavy spear with the former used by infantry while the latter is used by cavalry. *Two forms of lances have been observed, one being a relatively thick version and the other being relatively long instead. * Used at the front line to skewer advancing troops. *The only lance users shown so far are the Poison Dogs unit from the Geki Shin Army and Ka En. Mace/Axe ;''List of Axe Users'' ;''List of Mace Users'' * The former relies on sheer force and blunt trauma to crush any defenses. Can also be given spikes to penetrate armor as seen with the ones used by the mountain tribes. * The latter is designed to cleave things in two with a sharp edge and pure force. * Mou Bu, Tajifu, Gou Tan, Ryuu Sen, and Kan Mei wield maces while so far, tribesmen, Muta, Ba Tei, and Ou Kotsu have been seen using axes in battle. Sword ;''List of Sword Users'' *Said to be one of the only weapons that was deliberately designed to kill humans as opposed to being adopted from hunting or farming tools. *According to the Shiyuu, they believe the sword was an instrument of divination before becoming a tool for killing *Tou and Kyou Kai is considered the strongest Sword users with a (Stat Strength of 96). *The Bakuya Sword (and it's counterpart, the Kanshou Sword) are among five legendary swords of Chinese history. *Kou Yoku has the Bakuya Sword in his possession.  Notable Swords Bow/Crossbow ;''List of Bow Users'' *Weapons designed to launch arrows from long range. They are used by Archers. *Kyou En is considered the strongest Archer with a (Stat 'Bow' of 97). *Haku Rei is ranked third among the Ten Bows of China (Stats of 90). *See also: Siege Crossbows Blow-dart ;''List of Blow Dart Users'' *A small and concealable projectile weapon that has medium to short range. *Muta used poison blow-darts. *Ka Ryo Ten took Muta's blow-darts after his death, and uses them. Shield *Sometimes used by infantry in conjuncture with a spear for additional protection. *Duke Hyou is the only general seen using a shield alongside his glaive. *Shin has Duke Hyou's Shield, but haven't use it yet.  Notable Shields Poison ;''List of Poison Users'' *Often used by assassins and specialized units to make any wound lethal. *Muta and Sei Kai are notable wielders and/or pioneers in the usage of poison as a weapon. War Elephants *Used as shock weapons and mounts. So far they have only been seen being used by the state of Chu. *War Elephants Horses *Used for high mobility, the state of Zhao and the state of Wei have the best calvary and chariots respectively * War Horses * War Chariots Siege Weapons *Used alongside ladders in order to take castles and fortified cities, they are quite difficult to construct, maintain, and transport. So far, Qin and Wei have been seen using Siege towers (with the latter advancing the technology during the Coalition War). The only known users of Siege Crossbows at the moment are the states of Han and Wei (with the former specializing in poison for their ammunition). Also during the Battle of Sai, Qin soldiers under the command of Kai Oku were using an anti-ladder contraption consisting of a spiked iron log suspended by ropes connected to a pulley in order to push soldiers off the ladder. * Siege Crossbows * Siege Tower * Tangan Category:Terminology